The Story after the Story
by Kiki-Bunny23
Summary: The jewel is complete and Naraku is dead. Who will INuyasha finally end up chosing? Kagome or Kikyo? and what about Kagome's frequent disappearings? Read to find out the pairings. ENJOY :
1. Is this Really the End?

**The Story after the Story**

**Here it is people…my second fanfic (I have yet to finish my first)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 1—Is This Really the End

Inuyasha watched as, once again, she went off, thinking everyone was asleep. This had been going on for sometime now and he wanted to know where she was going. Inuyasha hoped Kagome would tell him, but with his recent visits to Kikyo, he doubted it. She reminded him of Izayoi, his mother.

He sighed softly, forgetting his thoughts of Kagome, and he jumped down from his perch on the tree and headed toward his mothers grave. Inuyasha carefully chose a group of flowers, lilies, and set them in front of the tombstone. He sat down and ran his fingers gently over the tomb. Inuyasha blinked back tears and stood up quickly. His mind started to wander toward his earlier thoughts but shook them away quickly.

He looked up to the darkened sky and saw Kikyo's cream-colored soul-collectors. He followed them and soon saw Kikyo at the goshinboku.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyo said in her usual, as if in a trance, voice.

"Kikyo," he whispered, walking to stand beside her.

They both turned so they were facing each other and he pulled her into an embrace. Her scent smelt of sweet lavender with the usual hint of graveyard soil. He captured her lips with his and a soft moan came from the dead priestess.

A quiet snap came from the bushes and Inuyasha broke the kiss to see what it was, ready to protect Kikyo from any danger. There, he saw Kagome, tears in her eyes. Guilt crossed his face before, with a smirk, Kikyo kissed him once again. The hanyou leaned into the kiss, but the pain that was in Kagome's eyes came into his thoughts. He shoved Kikyo away and looked over, hoping Kagome was still there, but sure enough, she was gone. He ran off thinking he had to find Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed the area he had seen Kagome, and the salty smell of tears hit the half-demon's sensitive nose. He followed the scent, just in time to see Kagome reach the well.

"Kagome," he whispered then, "Kagome!" loud enough for her to hear. She learned around and whispered the one word he dreaded.

"Sit"

Kagome was heading back to the campsite when a certain person's soul collectors came into her vision. Curious, she followed them only to come across Kikyo and Inuyasha in a seemingly passionate kiss. She took a step back and was about to run, when she stepped on a twig. She watched as Inuyasha turned around, guilt showing on his face when he recognized her.

Tears blurred the miko's vision as she turned and ran in the direction of the bone eaters well. Kagome ran her fingers over the edge of the well and remembered what Kikyo had said to her, so long ago.

(Spoiler from first movie!!)

_[flashback...:_

_'**You don't belong here! YOU'RE the one who injured him! GO HOME!!!'**_

_And with that Kagome fell in the well, having it seal behind her. But then the incident with the tree, where she had connected with Inuyasha through the jewel shards. That was meant to happen, but who knows.But she also remembered when she had been put under the spell._

_[End Flashback..._

'It had been my fault' she thought, tears clouding her vision once again.

"Kagome!" she heard him yell.

"Sit," she whispered, watching as he crashed to the ground.

Kagome faced the well once again and quickly jumped it, not noticing the fact that the jewel was brightly shining. She brushed the tears away and landed at the bottom of the well. Kagome looked up, hoping to see Inuyasha staring down at her, but was greeted with the roof of the Higurashi shrine. She slowly climbed up the step ladder and stepped outside.

Walking over to the goshinboku; she ran her hand over the bare spot. The spot where Kikyo's arrow had sealed Inuyasha, the same arrow she had pulled out a little over two years ago. She grasped the completed jewel, Naraku was dead and the jewel was once again complete. Now she could leave, stay in her own time. Inuyasha wouldn't care, he has Kikyo now. She forced herself not to cry, he didn't love her back.

"He will always go back to Kikyo. As long as she is alive, I will be no more than a jewel detector. No, I'm not even that anymore," she whispered to the god tree.

Kagome noticed someone else was there and she stood up slowly. She turned around and ran into her mothers open arms.

**You do not even want to KNOW how much it burned to type that part with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't have a problem with the pairing but I just think Kagome belongs with Inuyasha. But who knows how the pairings will turn out. Well, thats it, the first chapter, I want a good amount of reviews before I post/write the second chapter. Thankies :) :) p.s. i added a few things to the story (nothing dramatic) so you dont have to re read it if you dont want to. and i am happy to say, am working on my first songfic just for this story! YAY ME ♥ **


	2. Confessions and Surprises

Chapter 2

Confessions and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_This is my first song chappie I have ever written, so please tell me if it is good or horrible. The song is Wait for You by Elliot Yamin. I tried to make the song fit as good as possible, but seriously, I really need advice to help me better my writing thankies  
_

'_Why did she leave? Did I hurt her that much?'_ Inuyasha's thoughts wandered aimlessly.

"Wow, I've never seen Kagome so sad," Sango said from her spot behind the bush.

"Me either," Shippo and Miroku agreed.

There was soon an uncomfortable silence amoung the three so they all turned to watch Inuyasha from their hiding spots.

Inuyasha sighed and rested his head on the well _'How do you really feel Kagome, won't you tell me?'_

_••_

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

••

Inuyasha soon realized he was being watched, feh'd, and jumped into the nearest tree, his thoughts on Kagome.

"She has to come back, she has the completed jewel," he thought aloud. But even so, his eyes told a completely different story.

He was remembering all the times he had saved her, and when she had protected him from himself, all while risking her own life. And that time in Kaguya's castle…

••

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

••

[flashback…:

"_You want to stay with me, don't you Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha's response was to jab his claws into Kagome's upper arms as Kaguya said a chant._

"_I love you has a half-demon Inuyasha!"_

_(what Inuyasha hears: ) I love you, I love you as a half demon.' (end thoughts)_

_Then she kissed his, um, teeth. Inuyasha gained back his senses and released his grasp on Kagome. He kissed her back then hugged her close._

"_What were you doing? I could have really hurt you," Inuyasha whispered kindly, "I'll stay a half demon a while longer, just for you."_

[end flashback

••

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.  
Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

••

His heart wrenched when he thought of how much he must of hurt her. _'C-can I actually lo-love her?'_

With the others

Sango stood up and slowly walked back to Kaede's hut, Miroku and Shippo not far behind.

"I miss her already," Shippo wined and Sango agreed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Now now my dear Sango, you know she'll come back. She always does," Miroku pulled sango into a hug and for once, he didn't try anything.

••

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

••

Sango cried into his shoulder and Miroku just comforted her. Shippo stood near them, hopping from foot to foot.

Soon, Kirara emitted a low growl and stalked outside where she transformed into her yokai form.

They quickly separated and rushed outside only to be greeted with a rush of fire right near them.

Kagome…

Kagome was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a thoughtful look on her face, hidden by her dark hair.

"Why does he always have to go to her? After all this I'm doing for him," she whispered to no one in particular.

There was a noise behind her and she quickly turned around...big mistake. Kagome found she was staring into bright golden eyes. She went blank for a moment then anger flared across her face.

"Sit boy!" she yelled, seeing the eyes disappear only to be replaced with silky white hair.

••

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you want it to be  
Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

••

"Why did you do that!?" Inuyasha jumped up as soon as the subdueing spell wore off.

"Nice to see you again to! And that's for scaring me," she added the last sentence as an after thought.

"Feh," was the only reply she received.

"Well?" Kagome prodded.

"Well…what?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Why are you here," as if it was obvious.

"Well, um, you see…the reason is…uh, the reason is," Inuyasha took a quick breath then quickly said, "IcamebackbecauseIloveyou."

Any response Kagome had ready was gone as she stood there and stared at him in disbelief, "Wait…what?" she questioned quietly.

••

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you  
I'll Be Waiting.

••

**Well there's chapther 2. Hope you enjoy! I'm going to update whether I have reviews or not...if I decide to. But I always keep my work in a notebook so you won't have to worry about waiting for the chappie to be written...only about me posting. Well, review anyway please and thankies. Bye :)**


	3. Kagome's Secret Confession

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I own no part of Inuyasha**

--

Chapter 3--Kagome's Secret Announcement

Everyone jumped back when they felt the heat of the flames. Sango screeched lightly and felt Miroku grasp her hand,

"My Lord! I am so sorry I miss-"

There was a loud noise and the small group was soon facing the only brother of Inuyasha….Sesshomaru. He stood there, no emotion on his face, his boa waving behind him because of the wind. A little girl, around the age of 8, was behind him and a puney green imp was beside her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we here with these pathetic human?" the green imp complained.

"Oh, hush Master Jaken. These are Inuyasha's friends. Don't you remember?"

"Rin, go find yourself something to eat," Sesshomaru spoke, "Jaken, you go with her."

"But, but, but My Lord!" Jaken stuttered.

"Now," he commanded

"Yes sir. Rin, Ah Un! Let's go," Jaken called out, starting to walk off.

"Wait for me Master Jaken!" Rin ran after him, and then they both got on Ah Un.

Miroku and Sango watched this with amusement then Miroku spoke, "What is your business here?"

"Where is my lame excuse for a half-brother?" Sesshomaru spoke with hatred in his voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Miroku responded calmly, still holding Sango's hand.

"I should have known you would not tell me. I will be back," And with those final words, the demon lord turned and walked away, only to vanish into the woods.

"I wonder what he wanted…" Sango's voice trailed off when she felt a certain someone's hand trailing down her back.

She all but chopped off Miroku's hand and when she walked away, the monk could be seen on the ground. Three large bumps protruding from his head,

"Hentai," the young demon slayer muttered while walking off.

--

"What?" She asked quietly, "What did you say?"

Inuyasha turned away from her, "Feh, if you didn't hear me, it's your loss."

"Ok then Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, "I'm going to bed, sleep where you want."

Inuyasha let out a low growl and walked over to her bed, sitting on the end of it. The hanyou leaned against the wall, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, one ear twitching impatiently. Kagome lay down in her bed and pulled up the covers but after a while, flipped onto her back and watched the sleeping half-demon.

_I heard you loud and clear the first time, no need to repeat it, yet I wish you would. So then, I could say it back to you. Maybe one day, soon, I'll truly be able to say, _

"I love you," she whispered the last three words softly, knowing Inuyasha was in a world all his own.

Kagome turned over to her side and curled her legs up lightly. For once, she wished she was little again so she wouldn't have to deal with all this trouble.

"But then I would have never met him…" she murmured before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown to her, Inuyasha had heard every word she spoke.

_What was she thinking? Was it about me? And who does she love, is it that damn wolf Kouga?_

His thoughts went wild before he went to sleep. One ear turned slightly so he heard Kagome's soft breathing.

--

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3. It might be awhile before I update since that was all I have written down. Well review and feel free to critique but please do not flame.**


End file.
